mytologifandomcom_da-20200214-history
Zeus
Zeus er himlens konge og overhoved for de olympiske guder. Han er gift med sin søster Hera, som regere den græske verden sammen med ham, og deres brødre Poseidon og Hades – alle børn af titanerne Kronos og Rhea. Han er moralens vogter, og slår ned på de onde med sine tordenkile – i de værste tilfælde sender han sine fjender til Tartaros. Hans slot står på Olympen, hans vigtigste tempel i Olympia og hans vigtigste orakel i Dodona. Som far til mange af de græske helte og heltinder, spiller Zeus tit en vigtig og central rolle i mytologiens mange historier, sagn og myter. Blandt alle sine børn favorisere Zeus særdeles halvguden Herakles, hvis skæbne også blev at tage plads mellem de udødelige. Romerne identificerede Zeus med deres Jupiter, en almægtig himmelgud. Hvorimod Zeus i den nordiske mytologi sammenlignes med Thor, deres torden- og lyngud. Myter * Gudernes skabelse * Menneskets oprindelse Biografi Fødsel Den tyraniske Kronos insisterede på at sluge alle Zeus' ældre brødre og søstre lige så snart de var blevet født. Denne skæbne undslap Zeus, da han mor, Rhea, gav Kronos en sten svøbt i tæpper og tøj som han slugt i stedet. Opvækst I al hemmelighed voksede Zeus op på øen Kreta. Under sin opvækst blev Zeus mere og mere besluttet på at stå op imod sin far. Barndom Hvad der skete efter Rhea havde anbragt Zeus i hulen på Ida-bjerget er der mange versioner af. Kronos' fald Den vise Metis (en tidligere elskerinde af Zeus og datter af Oceanos) gav Zeus idéen til at lave en eliksir, der ville få Kronos til at kaste alle de børn han havde slugt op. Sammen med sine ældre brødre Hades og Poseidon (som Kronos havde kastet op takket være eliksiren) slog Zeus deres far ihjel. Verdens opdeling Efter at have besejret Kronos, delte Zeus verden op mellem ham selv og sine to brødre: Hades og Poseidon. Zeus valgte at herske over himmelen, Hades over Underverdenen og Poseidon over havet. Jorden og bjerget Olympus – som er gudernes hjem – bliver anset for at være fælles territorium. En sjælden gæst begge steder er Hades, der foretrækker at være blandt de døde. Zeus' indflydelse kan dog mærkes alle steder, skønt han ikke har magt over skæbnen selv. Han er derimod guden der sørgede for at skæbnen får lov til at gå sin gang. Elskerinder Zeus havde talrige elskerinder – både guddommelige og dødelige – og disse forhold resulterede i hans mange, mange børn. Hans utroskab var også kilden til Heras jalousi og endeløse, hævnrige forsøg på at komme hans mange kvinder til livs. Antiope Datter af en flodgud, var elskerinde til Zeus, da han var i form af en satyr (et gedelignende væsen). Hun gav han tvillingesønnerne: Amphion og Zethur. Callisto Skovnymfe og Artemis' kompagnon i jagten, var Zeus' elskerinde og gav han sønnen Arcas. Derefter blev hun forvandlet til en bjørn enten af Zeus – der ønskede at holde hende hemmelig for Hera – eller af Hera selv. Europa En menneskekvinde som Zeus gjorde kur til i skikkelse af en hvid tyr, der rejste sig fra bølgerne og bragte hende over havet til Kreta: Her fødte hun ham tre sønner. Danae Danae blev holdt fanget i et tårn af sin far, der frygtede et orakels forudsigelse om at han ville blive dræbt af et barnebarn. I sit tårn fik hun besøg af Zeus, i forklædning, og hun gav ham sønnen Perseus. Da hendes far opdagede barnet, smed han dem begge i havet i en trækasse, men de flød i land på Isle of Seriphos, hvor de blev redet af Dictys. Semele Menneskekvinden der, efter opmuntring fra Hera, overtalte Zeus til at vise sig selv i al sin guddommelighed. Da han viste sig for hende som torden- og lynguden, blev Semele opslugt af flammerne, og døende fødte hun – for tidligt – deres søn Dionysos. Det lykkedes Zeus at rede sønnen ud af flammehavet. Kilder * Cotterell, Arthur, og Rachel Storm. 2015. The Encyclopedia of World Mythology. 22-23, 91. London: Hermes House. * Evans, Hestia. 2008. Mytologi. Oversat af Inge Damm. Sesam. __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategori:Græske guder Kategori:Himmelguder Kategori:Kronos' børn Kategori:Rheas børn Kategori:De tolv olympiske Guder Kategori:Kongeguder Kategori:Tordenguder Kategori:Lynguder Kategori:Guder for lov & orden Kategori:Guder